


Let It Down

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Relaxing, T.E.S.T., The Evil Space Trio, playing with hair, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: White Pearl lets her hair down.





	Let It Down

Sleep wasn't really a requirement for Gems, but White Pearl, Navy, and Aquamarine found it quite relaxing.

In the corner of the ship, the three sat against the wall, surrounded by pillows and blankets that White Pearl stole. Said Pearl was in the middle, while Navy and Aquamarine were at her side, leaning on her.

They had yet to fall asleep however, and were just at a state of calmness. Navy yawned and shifted a bit.

"Hey Pearl?" she broke the silence.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Do you ever let your hair down?" the Ruby asked.

"My hair?" White Pearl replied, thinking for a moment. "My... White Diamond made it that way. I never messed with it because she never asked me to."

"Well she isn't here now." Aquamarine pointed out, revealing that she was still awake. Her eyes were half closed, but still slightly alert. "You should let it down."

"Yeah, I bet you would look pretty." Navy added.

"Okay, then." White Pearl said as she fiddled with the swirly buns in her hair. After a few moments, one side came undone, letting her soft gray hair fall past her shoulders. She did the same for the other side.

Running a hand through her hair, she didn't realize how liberating it felt. Her hair had been up for thousands of years. It was a strange feeling, but in a relieving way.

"Wow, you look so different..." Navy complimented. "I like it!"

"You should wear it down like this more often." Aquamarine told her, adjusting herself a bit.

"Maybe I will." the Pearl said, yawning. "It sure does feel more comfortable this way."

The other two Gems examined her hair, noticing the slight curls at the end, most likely a result of being held up in that position for so long.

White Pearl simply sat there as her girlfriends played with her hair, admiring it.


End file.
